Verde, Rojo y ¿Negro?
by Dark Maquinolopsky
Summary: He aquí un one shot de Navidad. La historia de un erizo negro y solitario, una dulce conejita de buen corazón y la más grande fiesta de Noche Buena con Sonic y sus amigos ¿Qué sorpresas esperarán?


Era ya la mañana del 24 de diciembre, y en una pequeña posada el Green Hill bajo el manto de la blanca y espesa nieve, Sonic y sus amigos preparaban los últimos toques para la fiesta de navidad. Sonic llevaba el liderazgo organizando a todos para tener la fiesta lista.

Sonic:-Bien pandilla no nos queda mucho tiempo así que vamos a repasar lo que hará cada uno. (Con una lista en la mano) Bien Knuckles, tú te encargarás de hacer de Santa.

Knuckles:-¿Otra vez? Cada año es lo mismo ¿Por qué debo ponerme ese pesado disfraz y hacer el hazme reír de nuevo?

Sonic:-Vamos Knuckles no te quejes, tú eres lo bastante… Rojo como para hacer al barbón.

Knuckles:-(Enojado) ¿Insinúas que estoy gordo? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Por qué no le pides a Big que haga de Santa?

Mira afuera de la posada y se ve a Big tratando de atrapar a su rana Froggy, este resbala y termina chocando contra un poste de metal. Al levantar su cara nota que su lengua queda pegada a él, intenta forcejear en vano. Mientras tanto Froggy de forma burlona salta por encima de su cabeza como diciendo "No me puedes atrapar".

Sonic:-¿Y crees que es un buen plan? Vamos Knuckles fue por votación, sabemos que no te pareces a Santa… Más por el carácter.

Knuckles:-¿Qué tiene mi carácter de malo? (Gritaba escupiendo)

Sonic:-El año pasado asustaste a Cream cuando se quiso tomar una foto contigo.

Knuckles:-Derramó chocolate caliente en toda mi pierna ¿Cómo no iba a gritar?

Sonic:-Vamos Knuckles por favor… (Sosteniendo el traje)

Knuckles:-Absolutamente no y es definitivo.

Una atractiva murciélago se acerca seductoramente por detrás, se acerca a los ojos del Equidna y levantándole la barbilla con su dedo índice le da un ligero coqueteo.

Knuckles:-Vamos rojito, tenía unas ganas de sentarme en las piernas de Santa, (Se acerca más) decirle que he sido una niña buena y pedirle uno que otro (Al oído) caramelito.

Knuckles muy sonrojado solo arrebató el traje de las manos de Sonic y asintiendo de mala gana con la cabeza se fue a cambiarse.

Sonic:-(Choca los puños con Rouge) Gracias por la ayuda, se pone terco en esta época del año.

Rouge:-Pues esta es la primera fiesta de Navidad a la que asisto. (Se le escapa una risita) No puedo esperar a ver al guardián más poderoso vestido de Santa Claus.

Sonic:-Nuestra pequeña fiesta ha crecido en los últimos años, todos han confirmado que vendrán, por eso hay que estar listos, será la mejor fiesta de todas.

La gata Violeta Blaze, ayudado por el erizo blanco Silver, estaban trayendo entre los dos los adornos grandes para decorar la casa. Blaze llevaba una caja con las luces, no tan pesada, Silver en cambio como mula de carga llevaba los trineos, renos falsos y demás figuras. Aun usando sus poderes telequinéticos había caminado varios kilómetros desde Station Square para traer los adornos.

Blaze:-Aquí están los adornos Sonic. (Limpiando el sudor de la frente) Hubiéramos llegado antes de no ser por un torpe erizo que se quejaba cada 5 minutos "Me duele, ayúdame por favor, mis manos están cansadas…" Dios me da un dolor de cabeza.

Silver:-(Con los brazos temblando) Ya puedo bajar todo esto.

Blaze:-(Enojada) Si Silver, baja todo en el suelo. Ahhhhrg no sirves como hombre, te quejas como una niña.

A Silver solo le importó la orden de bajar todo, cae al suelo junto con todos los adornos amortiguados por la nieve.

Sonic:-(Pateando a Silver) No es hora de dormir tonto, ayuda a organizar todos los adornos en el patio.

Silver:-5 minutos más mami… (Se dio la vuelta)

Blaze se acercó a él y le prendió fuego el jopo de la cabeza. Al principio creyó que se estaba cocinando algo, pero al abrir los ojos corrió como loco por todos lados hasta que se tiró de cabeza al suelo y con la nieve apagó el incendio. Blaze bastante enojada se lo llevó tirándolo de la oreja.

Blaze:-Oye Rouge ¿Me ayudas aquí a colgar las luces? Ya que con este imbécil, sola no lo haré.

Rouge:-Será un placer querida (Va volando con ellos)

Sonic:-Lo siguiente es el banquete, eso se encarga la mamá de Cream.

Vainilla:-(Risita tierna) Por favor Sonic, solo llámame Vainilla.

Sonic:-(Leve sonrojo) ¿Cómo va la preparación?

Vainilla:-Más que bien, mis nuevos asistentes están preparando todo.

Sonic:-¿Asistentes?

Vainilla:-Si, verás Vector pasaba por estos lugares y ya que no tenían nada que hacer se ofreció junto con su grupo a ayudarme a cocinar, son tan adorables.

Sonic:-(Suspiro) Ya veo a donde pasará a ser todo esto.

En la cocina todo ya empezaba a ser un caos, un humo negro cubriendo el aire, desastres por doquier que involucraban harina, huevos en las paredes, leche derrabada, masa por todos lados entre otras cosas.

Espio:-Señor esto no pinta nada bien.

Vector:-¿Qué dices Espio? Hicimos todo tal cual lo decían las instrucciones.

Espio:-En ninguna parte decían echar al pollo en un microondas, dentro de un horno. (Gritaba de ira)

Vector:-Vamos Espio usa la cabeza ¿Sabes cuánto se tarda en cocinar un pollo? Se llama usar la cabeza, multiplicamos por dos la entrada del microondas con el calor del horno.

Espio:-¿También el hecho de meter a la gallina, sin antes haberla desplumado, degollado o si quiera haberla matado?

Vector:-No sería capaz de matar a ese animal, además el toque de vitalidad y las plumas le da ese sabor exquisito a… (La cocina empieza a explotar y vector salta a los brazos de Espio) Sálvame mami.

Se escuchó una explosión en la cocina, que se desprendió afuera. Entre Sonic y Vainilla cayó el horno, la puerta se abre y salta el microondas todo quemado pero aun así se escucha la campana del reloj.

Vector:-(Gritando a lo lejos) El pollo está listo.

Sonic:-(Con la vena en la frente y completamente estresado) Piensa en Chili Dogs, piensa en Chili Dogs. No pienses ahora en agarrar el cuello de Vector y arrancarle la cabeza. (Se agita) Es Navidad, cero violencia por ahora.

Vainilla:-(Gota de sudor en la cabeza) Creo que fue mala idea dejarlos solos en la cocina, pero lo intentaron…

Sonic:-(Con cara aterradora) ¿Tú crees?

Vainilla:-(Nerviosa y fingiendo sonrisa) Será mejor que arregle la cocina, te veré luego señor Sonic.

Sonic:-(Agitado) Ese par de gusanos ¿No saben hacer nada bien?

Tails:-Tranquilo Sonic, respira profundo. Sé que estás nervioso ahora pero trata de calmarte. Esta será la más grande fiesta que hayamos hecho. Escúchame, ya Marine y Amy están poniendo las mesas en la parte trasera. Tikal y Shade preparan los platos y cubiertos y Cream, Charmy y yo decoramos todo el interior.

Charmy:-(Viene tras Tails) Luces puestas y adornos colgados.

Cream:-La casa la he cubierto con lindas flores señor Sonic.

Sonic:-(Sonríe) Tails sabía que podía confiar en ti (Chocan las palmas). Parece que fue ayer cuando festejamos nuestra primera navidad.

Tails:-Como olvidarlas, éramos tú, yo y los pequeños animalitos que rescatábamos del Doctor Eggman. No teníamos mucho en ese tiempo, pero nos teníamos a nosotros.

Sonic:-(Abraza a Tails) No te olvides de nuestra tradición (Saca una foto) cortar el árbol de navidad.

La foto era vieja, se mostraba una pequeña cabaña bien decorada, estaban Sonic y Tails abrazados, todos los animalitos junto a ellos y detrás un hermoso árbol de pino, con algunos adornos y lámparas en algunas puntas.

Tails:-(Enjuaga una lágrima) Que hermosos recuerdos, quién iba a creer que después de esa pequeña Navidad llegaríamos a todo… Discúlpame Sonic, no pude contenerme.

Sonic:-Ya campeón, tranquilo. (Le hace cosquillas) No sobreviviremos si Vector llega a explotar la casa.

Charmy:-No me digas señor Sonic, otro de sus intentos para conquistar a Vainilla (Suspira).

Cream:-El señor Vector es muy tierno, solo es una muestra de su afecto.

Sonic:-Mejor dicho una bomba atómica en progreso, iré controlando eso ahora mismo.

Tails:-Espera Sonic, aún falta el acto más importante… cortar el árbol de Navidad juntos.

Sonic mira con ternura a Tails un momento, le da un fuerte abrazo y al separarse en las manos de Tails aparece un hacha.

Sonic:-Tails te encomendaré ahora que lleves a Cream y Charmy y los tres vayan a buscar el árbol de Navidad.

Cream:-¿En serio? Viva (Baila junto con Charmy de felicidad)

Tails:-¿Qué? Pero siempre lo hacemos tú y yo hermano, siempre te acompaño a talar el árbol.

Sonic:-(Pone su mano en el hombro de Tails) Eras pequeño en ese entonces, ahora eres todo un hombre y como tal es tu deber llevar a estos dos niños contigo. Ahora tú serás yo y ellos serán tú (Guiño).

Tails miró las caras de alegría de Charmy y Cream y luego volteó a ver de nuevo a Sonic, desplegó una sonrisa y una mueca de seguridad.

Tails:-Cuenta conmigo Sonic. (Sonic le entrega un pequeño trineo) Cream, Charmy, vamos al bosque y cortemos un árbol.

Los dos niños alegres se subieron al trineo y Tails lo fue tirando, pero antes de irse volvió a ver a Sonic.

Tails:-Antes de que me vaya una cosa (Le entrega el sobre), una persona no va a venir este año.

Sonic:-(Un tono neutral) Bueno, es una lástima. Pero… la fiesta tiene que seguir. Vamos Tails…

Tails se alejó con los niños y se dirigió al bosque, Sonic solo quedó desilusionado y guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su abrigo. En la parte de atrás de la posada las chicas, y Silver, estaban haciendo los preparativos para la cena de esta noche, aunque una de ellas tenía otros planes en su mente.

Marine:-Amy ¿Dónde te metiste? Aún hay que poner más mesas… (Suspiro amargo) ¿Pero dónde se habrá metido?

Tikal:-(Trayendo una pila de platos) ¿Están listas las mesas? Shade y yo ya debemos poner los cubiertos… Debemos apurarnos por un problema en la cocina, resulta que Vector…

Marine:-Si, si, si, me cuentas luego ¿No has visto a Amy? Se suponía que iba a ayudarme con las mesas.

Tikal:-Si la vi, iba algo apresurada y con una sonrisa picaresca a la bodega de la posada, creo que trae algo entre mano.

Marine:-(Truena los puños) Lo que tendrá será mi puño en su cara ¿Qué se cree que es? La traeré en seguida.

Marine se retira molesta, pero Tikal no resiste el peso de los platos junto con el desbalance de la torre, dando unos pasos para atrás se cae con todo y platos encima. Amy estaba entre las sombras de la bodega, con una sonrisa de villana y entrelazando los dedos.

Amy:-Oh Sonic, esta Navidad serás todo mío. Con ayuda de algunos aparatitos que tomé prestado del laboratorio de Eggman, tengo el plan infalible para que esta vez te caigas de amor ante mí.

Al encender las luces lo que puede verse es una gran cantidad de muérdagos y pequeños robots. En las manos de Amy se halla un pequeño control remoto.

Amy:-Sonic el Erizo, esta vez no te me escaparás. Con ayuda de mis muérdagos por fin probarás mis labios de amor y caerás ante mí. (Se empieza a pintar los labios con un lápiz labial) Cereza de pasión N° 7, un solo beso y pedirás de rodillas que lo repitas (Risa maléfica).

Saliendo de la casa puede ver a Sonic con su planilla, era su oportunidad de acercarse.

En el techo de la casa, Blaze, Silver y Rouge colocaban las guirnaldas, farolas, adornos y luces navideñas.

Blaze:-Silver apresúrate con esas luces, pero que lento eres.

Silver:-(Elevándolas con sus poderes) Nya, nya, nya, nya, bruja mandona y marimacha. (Lo dijo en voz baja)

Blaze:-(Enojada) ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Silver? (Encendiendo sus brazos fuego)

Silver:-Nada Blaze, que empezaré a hacerlo más rápido. (Baja con miedo a buscar más luces)

Rouge:-(Risita) Veo que su relación va de mal en peor.

Blaze:-¿Relación? No te confundas.

Rouge:-Vamos Blaze suéltalo, te gusta Silver y no quieres admitirlo, por eso lo tratas mal al pobrecito.

Blaze:-(Toda sonrojada) Estás muy equivocada, a mi no me gusta ese cabeza hueca. Yo lo trato mal porque se lo merece, no porque me guste, idiota (Se da la vuelta).

Rouge:-(Mira el horizonte pensativa) Al menos hay gente que disfruta de esto… Pero también hay gente sola y triste que cree encontrar la respuesta en la soledad… (Suspira) Oh Shadow.

Más allá del bosque, Tails y los chicos van buscando el árbol perfecto para llevárselo a Sonic.

Cream:-Me gustaría un árbol alto y delgado.

Charmy:-Tal vez un pequeño y más robusto.

Tails:-(Risa) Tranquilos chicos, no se precipiten, miren a su alrededor y vean cuál le gusta.

Las pisadas de Tails seguidas del trineo son escuchadas por un ser que los estaba observando ocultamente. Llegando la tarde, pueden deslumbrar separados de todos los demás árboles e iluminado por los rayos de sol el árbol perfecto. Ni muy grande ni pequeño, con detalles perfectos y bien desarrollado.

Cream:-Ese Tails, ese por favor, lo quiero.

Charmy:-Se ve precioso, sería una lástima tirarlo pero lo queremos.

Tails:-Bien chicos, (Saca el hacha) ya somos tres, llevaremos este.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de tomar ese árbol, un ser espeluznante salta frente a ellos.

Tails:-(Con el hacha portándola como arma) ¿Tú? No puede ser, creí que no te volvería a ver.

Cream:-(Abrazando de miedo a Charmy) ¿Tails? ¿Quién es él? Se ve horripilante.

Era una bestia de color rosa y negra, estirada de cuerpo, con garras, afilados colmillos, dos cuernos prominentes y unos ojos penetrantes, era Zazz el Zeti.

Zazz:-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué es lo que me encuentro? Pero si es el bobo amigo del erizo azul que nos derrotó (Sacando la lengua)

Tails:-Zazz, creí que tú y los otros mortíferos 6 habían desaparecido.

Zazz:-Cierto que Sonic nos derrotó, ni siquiera sé dónde terminaron los otros. Solo sé que caí de hexagon y terminé en esta apestosa tierra alimentándome de bichos y pequeños animales… (Mirada maléfica) Y creo que tú traes dos manjares exquisitos jajajajajajaja.

Charmy:-Tails aléjalo de nosotros (Abrazando a Cream)

Tails:-(Se pone frente a ellos y alza el hacha) Te lo advierto, no te acerques más o las cosas se pondrán feas.

Zazz rugió de lo más fuerte haciendo volar el hacha de Tails de las manos, además del trineo con los chicos y al mismo Tails quién chochó con el trineo. La bestia se aproximaba lentamente para atraparlos, cuando de pronto se escucha un disparo a lo lejos. El grupo y la bestia se detienen al escuchar ese sonido, para luego escuchar el sonido de un motor. Una moto de nieve negra sale disparada y golpea el cuerpo de Zazz de una. La bestia toma una pesada piedra y la lanza, pero esta es hecha añicos por otro disparo del arma anteriormente escuchada. De la moto nieve salta un erizo negro y rojo, era Shadow.

Shadow:-Otro de esos Zeti. (Acomodándose el guante) Ya me encargue de dos como tú de camino, tú pareces más débil.

Zazz:-(Gritando como loco) ¿Me acabas de llamar débil? Ya verás lo que te voy a…

Sin dejarlo reaccionar, Shadow salta y le da una patada en el aire a las costillas de la bestia, girando a 90 grados y con su pie rompiéndole la mandíbula. Zazz intentó atraparlo con sus garras, pero este lo esquivó con su velocidad y logró dispararle con su arma en la espalda y partirle un cuerno, quedó agotado.

Shadow:-¿Te rindes gusano asqueroso? (Guardando su arma)

Zazz:-(Completamente dañado y tambaleando) Esto no se queda así, volveré y me vengaré erizo (Sale corriendo).

Tails se levanta de su lugar, Shadow le lanza el hacha en sus manos. Los chicos vuelven a alzar el trineo.

Tails:-Gracias por salvarnos Shadow.

Shadow:-(Resoplido) Yo no los salvé de nada, G.U.N. me ordenó la ejecución de estos seres que cayeron en Mobius, son plagas casi indestructibles. Como sea váyanse de aquí pronto…

Antes de poder subir de vuelta a so moto de nieve, una conejita con una sonrisa grande se tira a abrazarlo. Tails se torna preocupado, ya que Shadow tiene actitudes muy negativas con respecto al afecto.

Cream:-Muchas gracias por salvarnos señor Shadow, de no ser por usted tal vez nos hubieran lastimado.

Shadow:-No me interesa, ya debo irme al cuartel.

Cream:-¿Pero por qué? Es nochebuena, no debería estar trabajando ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a la fiesta de Navidad del señor Sonic?

Tails:-Cream creo que deberías dejar que Shadow se vaya, debe estar muy ocupado.

Shadow:-Niña escucha, yo solo hago lo que me ordenan, soy una forma de vida Suprema, no me interesan para nada las fiestas ni esas cosas. Por favor suéltame y ve con tus amigos.

Shadow hacía más intentos para zafarse de ella, pero Cream no quería soltarlo. Tails y Charmy tratan de acercarse a ella, pero le dice que no quiere.

Shadow:-Niña, me estás colmando la paciencia.

Cream:-Cream, mi nombre es Cream the Rabbit (Derramando unas lágrimas).

Shadow :-(Recobrando su calma) Escucha Cream, aprecio de buena manera tu gesto, pero yo no encajo en esas cosas, no soy más que un… (Mira sus manos con imágenes del pasado)

Cream:-Señor Shadow por favor venga, se divertirá y estaré con usted (Le toma confiablemente de la mano), después de todo nadie puede estar triste en Navidad.

Unas imágenes le vinieron al erizo en la mente, sobre una joven chica rubia, con un vestido azul y ojos del mismo color adornando un pequeño arbolito de Navidad.

Maria:-Vamos Shadow, ayúdame a decorar el árbol. (Tarareando una cancioncita de Navidad)

Shadow:-(Mirando por la ventana de la Estación Espacial ARK) No se para que te molestas ¿Qué caso tiene hacer todo eso? ¿Qué es eso de la Navidad?

Maria:-La Navidad es la época del año en que toda la familia se reúne, se demuestran cuanto se quieren, festejan, se divierten unas a otras. (Le pone un gorrito rojo) Es algo maravilloso e indescriptible, lo mejor es pasarla con los seres queridos.

Shadow:-¿Seres queridos?

Maria:-Así es, en mi caso es el abuelo y tú (Besito en la mejilla), Shadow.

La mente de Shadow vaga en ese recuerdo y regresa de vuelta al presente, con una conejita que aún lo sostenía de la mano.

Shadow:-(Suspira) Supongo que no me soltarás hasta que diga que sí, de acuerdo Cream iré contigo a esa fiesta pero no por mucho.

La conejita salta de alegría, mientras que Tails y Charmy no pueden creer aun lo que ella había hecho. Aun después de lo ocurrido en el desastre de la Estación Espacial ARK, muchos le tenían miedo a Shadow o simplemente no le cruzaban ni dos palabras. Cream no le tenía ni un poco de miedo, su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Shadow.

Cream:-Tails ven aquí, vamos a cortar el arbolito.

Tails:-¿Eh? Ah sí, ya voy Cream.

Shadow:-No es necesario, déjamelo a mí. (Con un Spin Dash parte el árbol fácilmente y cae al suelo) Ahí lo tienes.

Tails:-Bien, justo como Sonic lo cortaba, muchas gracias Shadow (Levanta el pulgar). Charmy ayúdame a ponerlo en el trineo.

La abeja y el zorro cargaron el arbolito en el trineo, a Shadow se le ocurrió la idea de atar el trineo a su moto de nieve. Con Tails y Charmy en el trineo sosteniendo el árbol y Cream junto a Shadow en la moto, partieron de regreso a la posada. La cabeza de Cream estaba apoyada en la espalda del erizo.

Shadow:-(Pensando) Por Chaos, es por eso que no me gustan los niños. Pero su abrazo se siente tan bien ¿Por qué siente tanta confianza en mí? Apenas la conozco y ya está muy aferrada a mí.

Cream:-Señor Shadow.

Shadow:-¿Si dime? (Muy desinteresado).

Cream:-Su espalda es peluda y muy suave, no se siente rasposa como pareciera.

Shadow solo contuvo su ira, no era para él más que una simple niña tonta, aunque no podía negar que sentía una sensación dulce dentro de él. Pero eso no le importaba, solo siguió el juego un rato sin decir nada y solo estar un rato con ellos para luego volver a su trabajo. Fuera de la casa, Sonic había capturado a Vector y Espio después de que trataron de escapar del desastre, los envolvió en papel de regalo dejándole los ojos y la nariz para respirar y los envolvió con cinta por todas partes, luego puso la etiqueta "No abrir hasta Navidad".

Sonic:-Lo siento chicos, por lo general los perdono pero ahora vamos retrasados por su culpa. Se quedarán ahí quietitos y los sacaremos a la hora de la cena ¿Ok?

Vector solo empieza a gimotear mientras que Espio lo golpea con fuerza desde su paquete.

Sonic:-(Mira el horizonte) Ese debe ser Tails y los chicos trayendo el árbol. (Agita la mano) Aquí Tails.

La moto llega hacia ellos, Tails y Charmy desatan el árbol del trineo y lo levantan en todo su esplendor frente a Sonic.

Sonic:-(Silbido) Que belleza, excelente trabajo chicos, ahora a meterlo a la casa y lo decoraremos. Momento ¿Quién viene en esa moto nieve y dónde está Cream.

Cream:-Aquí señor Sonic (Lanza el saludo), él vino a ayudarnos.

Sonic quedó sorprendido al ver con quién había llegado, era nada más que Shadow.

Sonic:-(Entusiasta) Pero si es Shadow, así que al final decidiste venir, que alegría. (Le pone la mano en el hombro)

Shadow:-(Desprecia su gesto) Bah, solo vine porque esta conejita no me dejaba en paz. Estaré un rato y me iré, es todo.

Cream tiró fuertemente de Shadow para meterlo a casa mientras que Charmy entraba el árbol a la casa, no sin antes matarse de risa al ver a sus dos amigos envueltos para regalos en la entrada.

Sonic:-Me sorprende que viniera ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Tails?

Tails:-Mientras buscábamos el árbol uno de los Zeti nos atacó, pero Shadow pasaba por ahí y lo derrotó. Ahora Cream quiere darle las gracias y no lo soltará hasta que sea feliz.

Sonic:-Ay que niña, es tan inocente. De todos modos se ven muy lindos juntos (Risita).

Tails:-Ya Sonic párale (Le da un codazo), no podemos confiarnos mucho en Shadow, recuerda que no es una persona muy fiable que digamos.

Sonic:-¿No serás que estás un poquito celoso de que Cream lo quiera?

Tails:-(Sonrojado y molesto) ¿Pero qué cosas dices Sonic? Ella es solo una niña y… No tengo tiempo para esas cosas infantiles. (Se retira a ayudar a Charmy)

Sonic:-Yo en tu lugar me preocuparía, a las chicas les gustan los chicos malos (Gritando y riendo).

Tails:-(Gritando molesto) Cierra el hocico hermano.

La gente ya empezaba a llegar, el amanecer estaba cerca. Amy por su parte estaba lista para su plan de conquista. Vio a Sonic parado frente a la casa recibiendo a los invitados como se debe.

Amy:-Hola Sonic, un gusto verte.

Sonic:-Hola Amy, igual ¿Me puedes esperar un tantito? Estoy recibiendo a la gente…

Amy:-(Con el control tras su espalda y uno de los robots cerca de la zona) Solo es un momentito, vamos…. (Lo tira del brazo a un costado de la casa)

El robot que era un Motor Bug con una antena que colgaba un muérdago fue controlado lentamente hacia donde estaban ellos.

Sonic:-¿Qué quieres Amy? Hay una fila de personas esperando a entrar.

Amy:-(Sonrojada) Bueno es que yo solo quiero decirte que… (Movía el control)

Le dio dirección al robot, lamentablemente las baterías del control se habían acabado y pasó de largo.

Sonic:-Bien, estoy esperando.

Amy:-Espera Sonic, no sé qué le pasa, creo que ya, espera…

Sonic:-Me retiro, nos veremos luego Amy (Vuelve a la entrada).

Amy:-(llorando como cascada) Justo ahora debía fallar el control.

El pequeño robot siguió girando y quedó atrapado entre dos rocas, cerca de ahí Blaze y Silver estaban discutiendo.

Silver:-No sé por qué siempre me gritas, solo hago lo mejor que puedo, me tratas como tu burro de carga.

Blaze:-Al menos los burros no se quejan. Tú por el contrario eres más molesto que un bebe, me vuelves loco.

Silver:-¿Si? Pues tú eres tan insoportable que… (Mira arriba la antena y el muérdago) ¿Mira con lo que nos topamos?

Blaze:-¿Un muérdago? ¿Es verdad? (Algo asombrada)

Silver:-Mejor nos movemos, no vaya a ser que nos vean bajo él, entonces tú y yo…

De repente las hormonas de Blaze comienzan a estalla, toma a Silver en brazos y los enrolla para que no escape.

Silver:-¿Blaze, pero qué carajos? (Es silenciado con un dedo)

Blaze:-Shhhh ni una palabra más noble tonto.

En eso le da un largo beso en los labios al erizo, cayendo rendido y con corazones en los ojos. Amy los mira de lejos y queda frustrada con su plan, funcionó pero no para ella.

De regreso adentro, Shadow solo se quedaba sentado en el sillón mientras los demás conversaban. Cream no dejaba de estar con él y preguntarle cosas.

Cream:-Así que señor Shadow ¿Qué le gusta a usted, color favorito, le gustan los postres, me queda bien este vestido?

Shadow:-Puedes callarte, no paras de hablar.

Cream:-(Algo triste) Lo siento, es que no quería verlo así de triste.

Shadow:-No me gusta sonreír, para mi todo es igual. Esta fiesta no es más que una excusa para olvidad sus patéticas, monótonas y aburridas vidas. Ahora están felices, pero cuando salgan de aquí verás otra cosa.

Cream:-Es cierto que a veces la vida es mala, pero hay que disfrutar los buenos momentos.

La conejita salta de su silla y ve a Knuckles con su disfraz de Santa. Picarescamente se acerca a él, le da una patada dolorosa en la pierna, lo cual hace que se le caiga su sombrero. Corriendo entre toda la gente vuelve con Shadow y le coloca el gorrito.

Cream:-Listo, así está mucho mejor.

Shadow:-¿Para qué me pusiste esta cosa?

Cream:-Ahora tú eres santa, vamos pregúntame que quiero.

Shadow:-¿Por qué debería? (Mira los ojitos de cachorro de Cream, luego saca un resoplido áspero) Está bien ¿Qué quieres?

Cream:-Así no, debes ser más dulce…

Vainilla:-Vaya, aquí te metiste mi amor ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Cream:-Él es el señor Shadow.

La madre saludó cordialmente al erizo, este aceptó de buena manera y estrechó su mano.

Cream:-Mamá ¿Tienes la cámara? Quiero sacarme una foto con Santa.

Vainilla:-Si aquí la tengo.

Shadow:-Espera, yo no accedí a que…

Cream se pone en posición entre las rodillas de Shadow, elevando las piernas y sujetándose del cuello del erizo.

Vainilla:-(Sosteniendo la cámara) Se ven adorables, vamos sonrían los dos.

Shadow miró a los ojos de Cream, le recordaba mucho a su amiga María, también solían sacarse fotos. Sin protestar, Shadow trató de poner su sonrisa y una instantánea salió de la cámara de Vainilla. Tomo de inmediato otra foto y otra instantánea.

Vainilla:-Kyaaaaaa, se ven adorables los dos juntos. (Le entrega la otra foto a Shadow) Una para ti señor Shadow.

Shadow contempló la foto por un momento junto con Cream, no lo podía creer ¿Era una sonrisa eso en su cara? Parecía que sí.

Shadow:-Bien… ¿Cómo es eso de lo que quieres?

Cream:-(Se ríe) No tontito, tú debes preguntarme ¿Qué es lo que quiero para Navidad? Luego me hablas un poco y juegas conmigo.

Shadow:-lo intentaré si eso me libra de ti… Cream ¿Qué es lo que quieres para Navidad?

Cream:-Santa, ya tengo mucho, no solo juguetes, sino una madre amorosa y varios amigos que quiero. Pero siento pena a veces por esas personas que sufren y no pueden disfrutar tan bien como nosotros.

La gente, sin que se dieran cuenta, empezaba a acercarse a ellos. Shadow ni se dio cuenta de ello.

Shadow:-la vida a veces es injusta pequeña, no se puede obtener todo en la vida.

Cream:-Eso ya lo sé Santa, pero quisiera al menos aportar un granito de arena a la causa.

Shadow:-Mira Cream, a veces las cosas no se resuelven siendo solo uno, aún si reúnes a todo un grupo, no todo en la vida se puede dar.

Cream:-Al menos yo quiero ayudar a alguien que necesita amor, cariño y la calidez que da una familia. Yo agradezco lo que tengo y quiero compartirlo con alguien. Apenas conozco a esta persona, pero la primera vez que lo conocí pude notar que no era malo, solo estaba triste.

Shadow:-¿Y quién es esa persona?

Cream:-Tú Shadow (Lo abraza con fuerza), no creo que seas malo, quiero que pases la mejor Navidad con nosotros. Solo eso pido.

Algo en el interior de él hizo corresponder el abrazo a Cream. Todos quedaron maravillados con ese acto de amor, Cream rompió el abrazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dio las gracias a Santa. Los niños al ver esto empezaron a hacer fila frente a Shadow.

Shadow:-¿Pero qué es esto?

Cream:-Bien hecho Shad… digo Santa. Ahora debes seguir con el resto de los niños.

Shadow:-¿Estás loca? ¿Yo no voy a…? (Ahora sufría al ver la cantidad de caritas de cachorro que ponían los niños queriendo ver a Santa) ¿Por qué a mí? A ver, vengan niños despacio.

Shadow le quitó el trabajo a Knuckles, subió a cada niño en su regazo, habló con ellos y se tomó muchas fotos, tantas que casi se quedó ciego con el flash. Mientras tanto un muy amargado Knuckles estaba viendo todo desde la mesa de bocadillos.

Rouge:-(Se acerca a él) Bueno, eras tú el que no quería el trabajo ¿No es así?

Knuckles:-¿Qué tiene él? Ni siquiera tiene pinta de Santo (Mordiendo con fuerza). Esto es un motín.

Amy pasaba por los lados tratando de atrapar sus robots sueltos, al parecer tuvo un accidente al tratar de cargar las baterías del control remoto. Uno de los robots se posa entre Knuckles y Rouge.

Rouge:-Oh mira eso, muérdago…

Knuckles:-No estoy de humor Rouge, déjame solo.

Rouge:-No mi Santa (Lo toma de la cintura), me he portado bien este año, así que dame mi regalo.

Besa a Knuckles con fuerza, lo cual anima de más a Knuckles. Toma a Rouge, coloca su cuerpo por encima de la cintura y desaparecen… Lo demás lo dejo a su criterio. Después de hora y media de Santa, Shadow salió al fin de ese sillón.

Sonic:-Shadow te luciste, ese acto de Santa Claus fue el mejor. Las familias están felices, lo que lo hace más extraño porque cuando estaba Knuckles solo había quejas.

Shadow:-Que bien, porque no lo volveré a repetir. (Le mete el gorro bien en la boca al erizo azul y sigue caminando con Cream) ¿Cuándo terminará esto?

Cream:-Hora de los juegos, vamos será divertido.

Entre la gente, Tails seguía viendo con malos ojos a Shadow y Cream, temía que algo malo pasara… ¿A quién engaña? Moría de celos en el interior.

Lo siguiente que iban a hacer era entrar en una competencia, era de costales y de a dos.

Cream:-Shadow, participemos, vamos.

Sin decir nada Shadow solo accedió. Ellos dos se metieron en un saco y se colocaron en la línea de largada. Pensando en que podría ser muy peligroso, Shadow decidió bajar su velocidad para no lastimar a Cream en el saco. La sorpresa se la llevó él, al ver los grandes saltos que daba Cream, parecía que lo zarandeaban con todo. Al final terminaron ganando el primer lugar y Shadow un completo mareo.

Cream:-(Con una medalla en la mano) Por algo soy una conejita, sabemos saltar bien.

Shadow:-(Tambaleando) Si que fueron fuertes esos saltos.

Participaron en más juegos juntos, Shadow se sentía muy bien con la conejita, sus intenciones eran buenas. Shadow no se había sentido así durante años. Terminado los juego ya era de noche, todos ubicados en sus mesas, nada raro pasó además de la cantidad de muérdagos y besos que se dieron entre los invitados, todos menos entre Amy y Sonic.

Amy:-Maldición, se acaba la noche, solo tengo una oportunidad más…

Sonic y todos sus amigos se sentaron en la misma mesa redonda, el erizo se levantó y propuso un brindis.

Sonic:-Esta ha sido la mejor fiesta de Navidad de todas y la más grande, todos hoy estuvieron presente. Deseo a todos una Feliz Navidad y que volvamos a reunirnos así el año que viene.

Todos:-Salud…

Sonic:-Faltan pocos minutos para que ya sea Navidad, nuestro amigo Tails ya está preparando los fuegos artificiales.

Amy:-Los únicos fuegos artificiales serán los nuestros Sonic…. Porque esta noche serás mío.

Sonic:-¿Amy qué es…?

Amy montaba un Motor Bug cinco veces más grande que el usual con varios muérdagos colgados y enrollados de la antena.

Sonic:-(Retrocede) Amy ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Amy:-No Sonic, loco eres tú por no querer besar a esta belleza, si no es por la buenas me besarás por las…

Tails:-¿Se supone que este botón acciona? (Lo presiona sin querer) Ups…

Un cohete vuela de forma horizontal directo al robot haciéndolo explotar y a Amy subir por los aires.

Amy:-(Gritando) Auxilio…

Cuando estaba a punto de morir, unos brazos la sostienen y la ponen a salvo. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados pero creía adivinar quién era.

Amy:-Oh Sonic sabía que querías salvarme, siento mucho lo que hice solo… ¿Shadow?

¿O No?

Shadow:-La próxima vez deja de hacer estupideces, pudiste matarte.

Amy:-Lo siento mucho.

Uno de los robots extraviados de Amy se posiciona entre ellos, con un gran muérdago encima. Ambos se sonrojaron y más en la posición que estaban, pero todos gritaban al unísono "Beso, beso, beso…"

Amy:-Bueno, si a ti no te molesta, supongo que hay que hacerlo.

Shadow:-Terminemos con esto…

Se dieron un corto beso en los labios, pero luego de eso su beso fue más profundo y los fuegos artificiales los iluminaban en su acto. Todos gritaban de felicidad y alegría, ya era Navidad. Después de un rato se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían y se separaron apenados uno del otro, Sonic solo se quedó con la mandíbula trabada.

Amy:-Lo que te perdiste Sonic… (Le cierra la boca y se retira)

Cerca de ahí estaba Cream, tenía un control remoto en la mano. Ella había tramado todo, se sentía feliz al ver a Shadow completamente feliz.

Cream:-Bien hecho mi erizo negro.

Tails:-(Aparece cerca de ella) Sigo sin confiar en él, algo trama lo presiento, solo que…

Cream levanta el muérdago y besa directamente al zorro para callarlo. Tails queda completamente atontado con el beso.

Tails:-Si, no pasa nada raro aquí, mejor vuelvo a lanzar más arteros fugiciales, digo fuegos viciales, digo que se yo… (Se retira tambaleando)

Cream:-Yo también te quiero Tails (Guiño). Es tan dulce…

Shadow:-Cream (Se acerca a ella extendiendo la mano), muchas gracias por todo.

Cream:-No hay de qué Shadow, me alegra que estés feliz…

Cream se tira a los brazos de Shadow y este le corresponde, disimuladamente el erizo derrama unas lágrimas y despliega una sonrisa.

Cream:-Feliz Navidad Shadow.

Shadow:-Feliz Navidad Cream.

Para todos en casa les deseamos felices fiestas y próspero año nuevo.

FIN


End file.
